


Lazy Sundays

by Marchia43



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchia43/pseuds/Marchia43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Dean spend a lazy sunday together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

Sunday Morning - Dean’s POV

It's early on a bright sunny Sunday morning. I’ve been lying here, listening to my partner's rhythmic breathing since I woke up wrapped in his warmth. He's so beautiful when he sleeps; he looks so peaceful and relaxed. He never used to look this relaxed when he slept; when we were kids he was always preparing to fight the next thing to come at us, trained by Dad to always be ready with the biggest guns to protect me or sleeping with that knife under his pillow. It’s taken a while but now it’s normal to be relaxed in sleep and have no weapons of mass destruction to hand! 

I groan quietly with disappointment knowing that I've got to leave our sleepy little cocoon and go and get coffee. We have ‘routines’ now, and one of those routines is that I go and get morning coffee on a Sunday. I watch him for just a few seconds more and then in one fluid movement, I turn off the alarm clock, kiss his neck, sigh, and slip out of bed, got to practice those hunter moves some time. I head for the shower. 

In the shower, I try to convince myself that, "Being up so early isn't that bad" and in the end I remember that seeing his smile when I bring him a coffee is worth the loss of a few minutes in bed... my mind wanders easily to the events of the night before and what has become our favourite way to have fun, relax, and fall asleep. I lather myself thoroughly with soap; it feels nice and smooth against my skin. Mindlessly, I take my dick and balls in hand, cleaning them probably more thoroughly than they need. My dick springs to life as I stroke it slowly, rhythmically and I wonder whether I should deny myself so that sex with Sam later will be more satisfying. That’s another routine, sleepy Sunday morning sex after I’ve brought the coffee.   
I contemplate sex, specifically sex with Sam – which is about as great as it gets. It's the best. He's so passionate and so fucking hot! It's been 10 years and we still "romp" like we did that first time and it is still just as exciting. We have never reached that point other couples get to where they’re bored with each other. We’ve never gotten tired of being together. I suppose that may be to do with how much of my life I’ve spent in the same breathing space as Sammy. Most kids get some time away from their siblings but not the Winchesters boys; they got night after night of shared motel beds. Dad did his best but when you’re on a hunt you don’t have money for separate rooms. I don’t think I’d know how to sleep without Sam beside me now.

While towelling myself dry, I turn the light off so it won’t disturb him when I open the bathroom door, as I come back into the room I look longingly at my lover sleeping peacefully in that big bed. I notice him stir a little and moan. Sound asleep, but somehow he knows instinctively that I'm not there. I feel a tingle of delight in my loins just from looking at him and I smile broadly.  
I pull on yesterday’s jeans; hurriedly do up the last few buttons of my shirt and slip on my trainers. I pause for a moment to consider his strong, handsome body again. Sunday mornings are the only time I get to see him like this so I savour it. His skin is smooth and taut against the firm, well-defined muscle of his shoulders and I know if I pulled down the sheet I’d see chest and legs that are toned and sleek too. Sammy really is a beautiful man.   
I touch my half-hard dick through my jeans as I take one last look in the mirror, my hair has dried quickly in the morning warmth; leaving I close the bedroom door quietly, slip down the stairs and out the front door. 

I walk to the local diner (there are only three in the whole of town and when we bought the house Sam insisted we buy one within walking distance of a good coffee shop!) and grab a cup of that hazelnut shit Sam likes and a black double espresso for myself. I drink the espresso before I leave the shop and pass a few minutes with the barista. She’s cute but nothing compared to what’s waiting for me back at home.  
It’s only a couple of minutes later when I return to our house, I love this town. I undress in the living room trying to be quiet so I don't wake him; I really want to wake him with a kiss, so it’s worth the extra effort. I slip off my trainers and shirt, wrestling briefly with my jeans. Then I hang them in the living room closet, his closet, filled with thousands of CDs, cassettes, notebooks, old copies of Busty Asian Beauties and playboy and God only knows what else! I look around briefly and smile at his "stuff". God, how ‘normal’ our life has become since we gave up hunting.

I feel foolish standing in the living room in just my briefs. A gentle breeze is blowing the drapes and the bright sunlight, already strong and warm, is streaming through the windows. It’s gonna be a hot one today, what Dad would have called a three shirter. Won’t be long before it’s too hot for touching so I gently, quietly and slowly push open the bedroom door. I slip off my briefs and as I slip into bed beside him I whisper, "Morning" against his neck.

Sex in the morning is a real treat for us because usually either I'm rushing off to get to work on time or he's rushing out already late. I always laugh at him while he tries to walk and tie his shoes at the same time. Reminds me of when we were kids and I’d be hurrying him out the door to school. Sam works with kids and he's perfect with them. He loves them. Actually, there's a lot of boy in him. He's strong and masculine and powerful but gentle. He's still got a unique, boyish charm that could melt a glacier.

Tenderly, I wrap one arm around him and sneak my other one underneath him. His body is warm and sensual next to mine. This is what I long for.   
Hugging him tightly, I whisper softly, "Hey, good morning sweetheart."  
"Morning," he mumbles as he wiggles and stretches a little.  
"You sleep okay?” I ask.  
"Uh huh," he murmurs spying the coffee I’ve brought him on the dresser and he turns that Sam Winchester smile on me that I just can’t get enough of, his smiles fill me up with enough sappy happiness to kill a unicorn and I usually only earn them on a Sunday morning as I pass him his weekly mug-a-crap hazelnut thingumyjig. I kiss his neck up and down as he drinks it and blow gently into his ear trying to distract him, I want my reward, and that doesn’t include waiting patiently for him to finish that frothy thing. I blow more earning a shiver of anticipation because he knows what comes next. I’ve learnt all of his kinks over the years, I know all the places that make him moan and his most ticklish places too, and I intend to use every bit of that knowledge to my advantage this lovely morning. 

"Tickles," he whispers, wriggling away from me as he finishes the last gulp of the coffee. He turns to face me, after he’s thrown the cup towards the bin in the corner of the room, I look into his beautiful eyes as he wraps his arms around me and we lock into an embrace. I love the strength in his arms as he kisses me. I trace the outline of his lips with my tongue teasingly and press against his teeth. He opens his mouth and easily sucks my tongue inside and we passionately explore each other’s mouths. The coffee has covered the morning breath and I chase the taste of hazelnut in his mouth. It’s one of the reasons I don’t mind being the coffee bitch on Sundays, the taste of Sammy’s mouth after he’s drunk it is divine. I feel him push his body closer to mine. I know what he's thinking. With our lips still locked I slide my hands underneath him and rub my hands up and down his back, it’s so muscular and strong. If I’m honest with myself he’s actually stronger than me and something about that makes me hotter than hell. I massage his neck and shoulders and explore the back of his body as if it were the first time, I love the feel of his arms holding me against him as I explore his skin, he moans into my mouth and I hold him closer. My adventurous hands finally begin to work their way downward and come to rest on his ass which I squeeze as he moans with delight.

I pull back from him a bit, "Wanna fuck around?" I ask, just like I did the first time. He pushes his lips against mine, grabs the hair on the back of my head and pulls me closer, just like he did that first time too. Suddenly I can’t wait any longer, this morning has been too long already and I want to jump through the foreplay. I feel his teeth bite down on my tongue as I work my fingers into the crack of his ass, he wasn’t expecting that and I worry for a second that I can taste blood. I feel his ass muscles contract against the play of my fingers; I know he isn’t ready yet. I drop my little finger to the back of his balls and tickle them instead. Sam writhes with pleasure and the tension leaves him as suddenly as it came, he pushes his tongue deeper inside me, exploring and probing and I decide to go at his pace. He grabs me tightly, and then rolls onto his back pulling me on top of him. We grind against each other, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies and he angles it just right so that our dicks rub with the right friction. I want to wrap my hands around them and come over his stomach but he’s holding me too tight and I can’t get my hand between us.

Propping myself up on my elbows to take some of my weight off his ribcage I rub my nose and face against his, kissing it softly. I run my tongue along the line of his jaw and down the centre of his neck wiggling it back and forth, he responds by releasing the hold he has on me slightly so that I can manoeuvre a little more. I kiss and lick my way down the centre of his chest and abdomen. Barely touching him with my tongue, I run the tips of my fingers up and down his sides and I feel his body pulse with joy or ticklishness.  
When I reach the bottom of the bed I begin to explore the inside of his ankle and calf with my tongue and he struggles above me, I know how ticklish this area is for him, but now I’m the one with the upper hand, he can’t get away from me so I work my way up the inside of his thigh to his crotch. I avoid his cock, teasing him by wetting his balls with my tongue. He pleads above me but I ignore it, this is my show and I’m calling the shots. I take them into my mouth. At first, one at a time and then both of them ... sucking and biting gently. I know he likes that and I hear him say, "Yeah, Fuck Dean, please more, oh yeah" and other inarticulate things.   
I take the opportunity of his distraction to push my finger up behind his balls and massage that "spot" that I know drives him crazy. In response to my probing finger he thrusts his pelvis and I enjoy the feel of his balls moving in my mouth. I run my finger into the crack of his ass and probe upward. This time he is ready and lets me in.

“Fuck me," he pleads, "fuck me."  
Sucking harder on his balls, I pull them away from his body. I let one, and then the other drop from my mouth and the begging increases. I sit up and rest myself on my feet, looking up his body to the flushed face that is watching me like a hawk. He is covered in a fine sheen of sweat that is just asking to be licked up, but I restrict myself to reaching my arms out so that I can massage his chest. His nipples stiffen instantly to the touch of my thumbs rubbing against them, another of his special spots; I’m really hitting them all this morning. I take the tips of his nipples between my fingers and pinch them.   
"Harder ... harder!" he demands, he looks lost within the sensations I’m causing in his body.   
Sam's whole body quivers as I squeeze and pinch his nipples, I know I could make him come just from this and the power of that knowledge floods through me, I have to force myself back to the job at hand.  
I move my mouth down to just above the tip of his dick and breathe warm, moist air on it.   
Sam begs, "Oh God. Don't tease me. Please"   
In response I take the tip of his dick into my mouth and work him until all he can do is beg me to take him now.   
"Fuck me,” I hear him say for the thousandth time and I think I’m almost ready to oblige him, but first I want to feel his whole cock as deep in my throat as I can get it. I relax my throat muscles feeling him push against the back of my throat. He moans loud as I swallow around him and at the same time I reach around and grab his ass holding him up against my face 'til my lips rest against his body. I breathe his natural fragrance and feel my nose against the bushy hair at the base of his cock, I love deep throating Sam, he is close to coming I think and I decide to tease him a little further. I squeeze my lips and work my mouth muscles on his dick while he begins to gently thrust in and out of my mouth, fucking my throat. I am loving it, there is something about being able to do this to him that turns me on more than anything else, I think it’s the noises Sammy makes as he fucks my throat that get me. I pull away just before he loses control, letting his hard throbbing cock slap against his body. Sam is a full, delicious 9 inches when he's hard and if I suck long enough I'd swear it stretches to 11.

My arms instinctively reach for the back of his knees and push his legs up until his feet are flat against the bed, but I have other ideas for how he’s going to come today.   
"Turn over?” I ask and he obeys unthinkingly.

He lifts his ass in the air a little as I wet one finger in my mouth and work it up into the crack of his ass. He knows we are getting to the main event so he doesn’t resist as I find his asshole and push my wet finger gently into him. He moans, "Oh yeah," wiggling his ass against my finger. I pull my finger out. Swiftly I bring my other hand down on his ass in a stinging slap. Sam grunts and jerks further up the bed, he wasn’t expecting that.   
Whilst I continue to spank Sam with my hand, my other hand reaches over to the bedside table and I take some lube from a jar and grease my hard cock. Grabbing it at the base with two fingers, I massage up and down my shaft, it’s a sweet torture and I would be gutted if I came now without getting inside Sammy, especially when he’s lying so docile beneath me. I decide to torture myself further by taking my swollen rod in hand, I stroke it, twisting and squeezing the head as my hand passes over it. I notice Sam watching me over his shoulder. His eyes are full of desire and anticipation.   
I push my lubed finger up his willing ass again and slowly work another finger into him. He's smiling so I move up into position and rub my dick against his balls. I push up behind them until my shaft rests against his asshole. He lifts himself and moves his ass around on my dick until he finds the right spot. Then he pushes his ass against me and I slide in.   
When I’m fully seated inside him I have to stop for a second or this will be over far to quickly. To distract myself I spank him a few times again, hard enough to leave a mark. Again he grunts and tries to shift further up the bed, but now he’s impaled on my cock and he can’t move far. I lift his legs forward as far as they will go and spread them further apart so that I can get better access. As I thrust my cock all the way up into him I enjoy the feeling of power I have over him at this moment. He is mine, completely.

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard," he demands from below, trying to get some purchase on the bed so that he can push back against me.   
I take that as the signal that it so obviously is and begin to fuck his ass, slowly at first and then harder and harder, the sound of my balls slapping against his tight muscles is loud in the room. I slap his ass harder and harder making a lot of noise; he seems to moan in time with the slaps. I look down and not only can I see my cock thrusting in and out of him I can see that his cheeks are starting to bloom with the heat of my slaps.

I lean back a little still fucking his ass but not as deeply and watch excitedly as he begins to stroke his own dick.   
"Yeah, stroke that big dick," I say encouraging him, "Stroke it, Sammy." I can feel his ass muscles contracting around my dick he’s so close. As I fuck him even harder, even faster.  
Leaning back a little further, I pull my cock almost all the way out and slam it back into his ass ... pull it out and slam it back in ... pull it out and slam it back in. Sam starts keening as I ride him hard.  
Sammy begins to stroke his dick harder and harder in rhythm with my  
Thrusting pelvis.   
His moans are almost incoherent but I still hear, "Yeah OH yeah, fuck me. Fuck me hard Dean.”  
"Your ass is so hot. I wanna fuck this spanked ass all day," I pant.  
"Sam I'm gonna ... ohhhh.... Sam....” My body quakes as I come inside him. Sammy makes me feel like a teenager the way he makes me come so hard, all the while I continue to pump his ass through my aftershocks, desperate to stay inside him for those few extra seconds.

I hear him gasp as his cock erupts as burst after burst of hot sticky come shoots up onto the bed and around his hand, I feel his ass clenching around my softening cock, and then I slide out of him on a wave of come and lube.  
Collapsing next to him he smiles that delighted little smile of his and giggles, "You're  
Soooooo bad Dean!"

 

Sunday Afternoon – Dean’s POV

We spend ten minutes or so just lying in bed, leisurely letting our breathing slow and I can feel my heartbeat gradually returning to normal. We spend those ten minutes just lazily kissing and I run my hand up and down Sam’s side.   
“I suppose we should get up.” I murmur without enthusiasm   
“Well it is Sunday, the day of rest,” He moans  
“Yes but if we don’t get up we’ll stay here all day having sex”  
“Yeah” he says, sounding blissed out “That would be such a shame”  
“You ok, Sammy?” I ask after a few more moments of silence.   
“Oh yeah”   
“Well I say we get up” this time I manage to put some authority into my voice. I kiss him one more time and, reluctantly slide out of the still warm bed. 

The bed was the first thing we bought when we moved into the house and I remember the disapproving looks of the sales assistant when we both got on the bed and Sam spooned behind me. How Sam laughed, while I lay there feeling conspicuous and, freaked out. Saying that, it is the best bed we’ve ever had. Hotel and motel beds were pretty uncomfortable when we were kids and as adults I kind of like the comforts we can now afford.

“Breakfast?” I ask still trying to get him out of bed.  
“You making?”  
“Yep”  
“Then yes please, I’ll have the usual.”

I sling on some pants and jeans, leaving me shirtless and sockless. I know that Sam likes to watch me and so I’m planning on giving him a parade! I turn swiftly as Sam throws on some old sweats and a t-shirt, depriving me of the outstanding view of his abs.

We traipse downstairs, me in front as usual. As we go down the stairs I make sure to stop suddenly causing him to collide with me. As I start to tilt forward his arms come around me and grasp me quickly, pulling me flush against his chest. I feel his already half hard cock pushing into the middle of my shoulder blades, it’s a weird place to feel it but I like the idea that he’s already excited about our lazy day. He realizes that I can feel his member in my back.  
“Sorry” He says moving it away.  
“No problem, just keep the feeling going for later” 

I look up at him as he looks down at me, lustfully, on the step below him. Logically I know we are only about 3 inches different in height but him standing on that stair and the way he is looking at me makes me feel so small. It’s not really a feeling I dislike because I also feel wrapped up in the love he has for me and I am suddenly all warm inside and those butterflies I’ve had before when he looks at me start up again. His arms tighten and he lowers his head, I tilt my head back and push my mouth up to meet his lips, which are on their way down. His tongue pokes out and presses against my lips, asking for entry and I let him in. I feel his tongue tracing my teeth and as he gently pulls away he nibbles my lip, something he knows turns me on. We stand there kissing leisurely for a few seconds and I feel my heart start pounding in my ears, he always makes me feel so much. He pulls me tighter into him and runs one of his hands down my front cupping me gently. All the blood rushes towards my dick and I feel myself harden. Suddenly he releases me and taps my backside a couple of times.  
“On you go, plenty of time for that later” he promises.   
I snort playfully and carry on down the stairs. 

I turn on the radio to the local rock station and it starts to blast out my favourite ‘Highway to Hell.’ I lower the volume, Sam may put up with a lot of shit from me but he’s always a bit grumpy in the morning – even after we’ve had a night of real wild kinky sex!  
I turn around just as he reaches for the fridge door and bump into him.   
“Ooops.” I say  
He grins at me but continues to pull the door open. We spend the next couple of minutes moving around the room gathering our breakfast bits together. He always has some kind of protein, eggs, bacon or something on toast and a second cup of that hazelnut shit (if we have it), while I have toast and black coffee. 

Routines, bizarrely I have come to love our routines. We make breakfast everyday and everyday we move unconsciously in sync. I wonder if this is something to do with the fact we are brothers, or that we are lovers or a mixture of both?

We sit at the table looking out at the brilliant sunshine that bathes the back yard and the silence is companionable. There are only the sounds of the radio, us blowing on the hot drinks and sipping the coffee interspersed with the smacks of lips as we chew the food.

Suddenly he says, out of the blue, “So shall we watch the game today?” it’s not really part of our routine and neither of us support any team with any fervor. Too many years hunting made it difficult to guarantee being in a particular place at a particular time to follow a team, but we tend to watch the bigger matches.

“Who’s playing?”  
“Redskins versus Saints.”  
“Yeah, Captain Kirk certainly has something” I smirk; knowing that Sam also thinks Kirk Cousins was kind of hot.

We spend the rest of the morning just lazing about, I spend my time cleaning the car and generally puttering about and Sam spends the whole morning reading the paper.

Later we settle down on the sofa to watch the game, I have chips and Coors; Sam has what he laughingly calls ‘healthy snacks’ but I don’t think the surgeon general would agree - lower fat chips and diet coke. 

Soon the game starts and we sit there groaning when passes are missed and cheering the odd touchdown. Eventually the food plus the booze plus the heat of this beautiful summer day and the sound of the TV lulls me into sleep and I gently slide sideways onto Sam’s enormous body. 

When I wake up it feels like seconds later, but the game has finished and there is some comedy show on. I look up from my position on Sam’s lap (how did I end up there?) and see that my lover is fast asleep too. I gaze lovingly up at his face, ‘God he’s so beautiful’ I think and almost immediately think ‘I am so lucky he is mine,’ and then finally ‘God I hope I didn’t say any of that out loud!’ I look at his peaceful body. I raise my arm and run it gently up his chest, laying it flat against him I feel the expansion when he breathes. I lay there for a few seconds feeling his heart beat against my palm.

We’ve been together for all of Sam’s life and I would die for him, yet since we became lovers my commitment to him has surpassed even my expectations and now I couldn’t live if he left me for someone else, not that I worry too much that that will happen, we have been ‘together’ together for years. 

I marvel that he loves me, I know he does, he shows me with everything he does, little things like making me coffee in the morning, even though he’s hung over or cleaning my car once when I was so ill with pneumonia. He shows me how much when he makes love to me with such reverence or when he was willing to indulge my kinky side and we moved onto the more adventurous side of sex, bondage, punishment and spanking. I am always amazed, and sometimes a little bit scared, at how open he is to new experiences. 

“You look like you’re deciding the fate of the world,” he says   
I look up from his chest, which I’ve been staring at whilst I ruminate and see that his eyes are smiling and he looks amused.

“I love you.” I simply say.  
“I know you do.” He replies the same way he always has since the first time I said it all those years ago.

He leans down and kisses me softly at first, then harder, slipping his tongue in as we both start to feel the blood pounding through our veins. 

I push him back and push myself up; swiveling around I lay over his lap, my knees on either side of his legs and lower myself over his lap. Sam grunts but leans forward to kiss my neck again. I start to roll my hips around, knowing he likes this. 

I slide my hand under his t-shirt and stroked his skin, which is already boiling hot. I feel his stomach ripple as he shivers in anticipation. I burrow my face into his neck between his head and shoulder as I continue to gently run my fingers over his well-defined abs. He giggles and snorts.

“Stop. Stop. It’s ticklish!”

I lean back and continue to rub my jeans clad ass over his, now, rock hard cock. 

“God.” He gasps as I lean back and suckle on his neck. I know I’m leaving a bruise that people will see but I want people to know he’s taken and that he’s mine.   
Sam squirms beneath me and I pull up slightly so I can reach down and undo his jeans and free his cock.   
“That must be hurting by now?” I ask  
“Oh God, yes!”  
“Let me help you then.”  
As I grasp his cock, already leaking pre-come I feel his whole body jerk, he gasps as I get off him and kneel on the floor between his legs. 

“Lift up.” I instruct. He lifts his lower body and I pull his jeans and pants down to his ankles, leaving him looking weirdly exposed. I lean forward and nuzzle him, feeling his pubic hair tickle my face. Slowly I open my eyes and look up at him. His eyes are blown wide with desire as he gasps and twitches. I deliberately poke my tongue out and lick a broad swipe from the base to the tip of his cock, slowing at the head and licking around the ultra sensitive tip. He bucks up and almost pokes my eye out!   
“Sorry.” He grunts snorting softly  
“Calm down Sam, I’m getting to the good stuff. I just wanted to start with something slow.” I say as I lower my head again and take his rock hard cock into my mouth. 

Being careful with my teeth I slide my mouth up and down, being careful to lick the slit at the top, which is so sensitive he keeps trying to buck up further into me. I put both my hands on either side of his hips to hold him into place. I’m starting to feel light-headed and can feel the blood pounding in my ears; this turns me on so much that I feel my cock is going to explode on its own.

I feel one of his hands tightly grip my hair as the other one slides down my face to feel his cock poke out my cheek. I know what he wants so I open my mouth and while his cock is still in my mouth he slips a couple of fingers in. He has always liked to feel his cock inside my mouth and the first time he did it, I must admit, I was a bit freaked out by it.

We’ve never discussed this and every time he does it I wonder why? I mean I know he gets off on it I just don’t get why.

I continue to suckle his cock, my head bobbing up quicker and quicker. His fingers inside my mouth mean I cannot completely close my mouth and it makes me drool all over his hand, my chin and his pubes but he’s never minded that so I just keep on going. He’s panting and gasping, “Oh God!” again and again, so I know he’s enjoying himself!  
“Dean…. I’m gonna…” he pants as his spare hand tightens on my hair and he tries to pull me off but I’m enjoying this so much I want to continue. 

A minute later I feel the first spurt of hot liquid hitting the back of my mouth. He convulses and my hands are unable to stop a couple of unconscious jerks upward that make me gag. I feel tears prick my eyes and know he will see them. He continues to come in big bursts, which dribble out of my mouth and onto his groin.  
“Oh God. I’m sorry.” He says, pulling his fingers out of my mouth as I lean back to settle on my knees, wiping my face.

“Well, I think someone needs punishing for that.” I whisper.

 

Sunday Evening – Sam’s POV

I shiver in expectation, looking down at Dean’s face covered in my come. I know I tried not to buck up and gag him, but sometimes when he goes down on me I get so excited I completely forget him and just at the point of orgasm, my body refuses to listen to me when I try not to move.

I know Dean isn’t really annoyed; he likes to give me blowjobs – hell he is fantastic at it, and he knows it. He also likes to give me punishments. Not that I have to do much to earn them. Nearly choking him with my dick will definitely be enough to earn one and I feel excitement at the idea of Dean punishing me. 

Alone in the living room we start to untangle ourselves, me pushing my softened cock back into my pants and he getting up from his place on the floor to sit beside me. I’m waiting, partly nervous and partly excited to see what he decides the punishment for my heinous crime will be. 

Since we became lovers Dean’s encouraged me to experiment in the bedroom department and I have to admit it did shock me at first, I mean who would think that he liked BDSM, spanking and ‘punishment?’ What shocked me more was that I really enjoyed it. I found I wanted to be bound up or spanked! I would get a shiver of delight rush through me whenever we decided to do something kinky, and my orgasm was always twice as good when I’d been spanked first. I never thought I would like it, but I tried it for him, because I love him and now I love it too. 

So I sit waiting to see what he has planned for me. 

“I think it’s shower time, don’t you?” he says very calmly. 

As he looks at me I can see that he see’s my quiver and my nod of agreement. We stand and he leans forward to give me a long hard kiss and a fierce hug. He crushes his hips to mine and I can feel he is already rock hard. He really gets off on the shower sex, hell, so do I. He pats my ass and orders me to get undressed in the bedroom and meet him in the bathroom.

I think, as I stride to the bedroom, about our years together as a couple. We have survived due to our habit of identifying triggers for tension in our lives and we deal with them as soon as possible. Like when Dean behaves like a complete child and annoys the hell out of me, or when I annoy Dean with my talking about feelings. Dean’s way of dealing is to fall back on things our father taught us. Be strong, fight and never, ever show your real emotions. I, on the other hand, believe in listening to your heart and talking things through and it is a testament of our stability that Dean will, now, quite suddenly say he loves me, knowing that I will not make a joke of it or make him feel embarrassed for those feelings. I wonder if that really does make me the girl of the relationship? Not that one of us has to be the girl just Dean likes to tease and that’s one of his favourites.

I move to the wardrobe and hunt around the contents on the floor to find what I am looking for, once I have it I efficiently remove my clothes and chuck them over the chair on my side of the bed and walk into the bathroom. Dean is there and as I walk into the room I hear his gasp at what I have in my hand. 

Thankfully, the bathroom is a big room as Dean moves to sit on the toilet. 

“Are you sure?” he asks me  
“Yes”  
“But…”  
“It will be fine.” I assure him, we haven’t used this paddle before so it will be a new thing for both of us. I bought it the last time I went out of town. I don’t often get the opportunity to leave Baggour Falls but there was a teacher conference in Austin and I was offered the place. Whilst I was there I went into a fetish shop and spent most of that month’s grocery budget on some things I thought Dean would like. I have the rest of the stuff stashed in my closet ready for his birthday, but I showed him the paddle as soon as I got back. I’m kinda shocked we haven’t got around to using it before. Wait till he sees what else I bought. 

I hand him the paddle and then I silently but willingly put my body across his lap, in position for my ‘punishment’. Dean waits a few seconds, I think it is to make sure I stop squirming to get comfortable and then, when he’s sure I’m ready, he starts with a series of firm spanks randomly placed on the fullest parts of my buttocks. I try my best to take the punishment quietly, but after just a few spanks I start to fail, this is the part I want. I want him to conquer me, make me take more than I think I can, make it hurt and make me cry. I don’t want it to be fake. I start to squirm genuinely trying to get away as my ass heats up and I start to gasp and pant. He has to hold me firmly to stop me escaping. I know I’ll probably cry in a minute, and that makes me feel a bit ashamed of myself. He holds me firmly down on his lap and traps my flailing legs with one of his own to envelope me, and now I know I can’t get away, meanwhile he continues to bring the paddle down across varying parts of my ass; slowly getting harder. For the first couple of seconds I can feel Dean’s hard-on pushing into my stomach but after I start to cry it recedes. He continues to whack my ass as I continue to squirm and pant and sob. When he has reached twenty spanks, which he always does no matter how much I struggle, his hand drops the paddle and lies gently on my ass rubbing softly to ease my ache. I am sobbing as quietly as I can and I attempt to curl up in his lap for a kiss and a long cuddle, however since I am not a small man, that doesn’t work. It works in bed where there is a load of room, but not on a toilet seat! 

“Let’s get in the shower.” He suggests, knowing that a post punishment shower seems to have a restorative affect on my backside and my mood!

I start to feel my cock rise in eagerness as I move towards the shower. Dean beats me to the shower however and pulls back the curtain to turn it on. The spray starts to hit the tiled wall as I step into the tub. Dean gets in and crowds up behind me, I know he’s trying to feel the heat from the hard spanking he just gave me. This is the part he likes, the post spanking snuggling and warmth (both physical and emotional). The warm water feels good and I start to relax. I feel his strong arms encircle me as he kisses my neck, just below my hairline. I grab my already half-hard cock and start to pump it, feeling Dean’s cock nestled between the crack of my ass, I wonder if he will want to fuck me again, I could really get on board with that plan.

I turn towards him and lower my head so that my lips meet his. I slip my tongue out and push into his mouth. We make out as I quiver with anticipation and, although steam is starting to rise in the bathroom; I feel goose bumps rise on my skin. I feel his rock hard cock and I don’t want this to stop. His hand starts to creep around my back and heads down to the crack in my ass, fingers slipping in between my cheeks and circling my hole, and then I know he is going to fuck me. I feel his cock rubbing against mine and I wrap my hand around them both. I lower my face and kiss his shoulder as his hand, which was teasing my hole, comes up my back, rubbing circles gently as he leans forward and kisses my shoulder too. He starts lightly humping me. He pets my hair with his hand.

“Are you ok?” He asks as he raises his head.  
“Yeah fine, one day I’ll learn to control my hips.” I joke. I see his eyes crinkle at the sides when he laughs; I think it’s extremely cute.

I kneel down and take his cock into my mouth. It was hot, and so was he, so this isn’t a chore in anyone’s books. I take his cock in, in one gulp and I suckle on it for only a few seconds before he starts to grunt with pleasure. I like the feel of his heavy cock lying in my mouth. I raise my head and tease the sensitive head, pushing my tongue into the slit. He puts his hands on my hair and starts to pull it aggressively while starting to push his cock into my mouth, funny how he’s allowed to do that - I think. Dean puts his hand on either side of my face and I think he is going to stick his fingers in my mouth but that is my kink and not his. 

The shower continues to pelt water at us as he pulls his cock out of my mouth and slides it all over my face, it’s insanely hot how just having him brush his cock over me can be such an amazing experience for me. I start to feel my cock begging for attention as I feel the water beating down on my back. 

This is so hot, that I put my hand on my cock and play with it. I pump my cock, furiously fast, as he reaches up and grasps the shower rail. I lean towards him, desperate to be nearer to him and I lick his stomach. For a few seconds we make this bizarre tableau of him hanging from the shower rail and me on my knees kissing his stomach and speedily wanking my cock. He gasps with pleasure and leans down to clasp me under my arms pulling me up off the floor. My cock is painfully hard when I let it go so that I can concentrate on kissing him passionately instead; Dean rubs his hands up and down my arms quickly as he humps my side. My feet start to slip and he catches me before I fall and pushes me up against the back wall of the shower. The tiles are cold against my skin and I hiss.   
“Sorry.” He mumbles as he licks a stripe up my neck.   
Dean pushes his cock up to mine and we continue to rub up against each other with wild abandon.

“Turn around.” He orders, his voice full of passion and excitement. As I turn he covers my cock with his hand and pushes himself up against my back. I tilt forward leaning one hand on the shower wall as I feel his hot, heavy cock between us and feel light-headed as he starts to pump my cock in time with his thrusts. His right arm comes around and starts to play with my nipples, teasing and plucking at them. He knows this is one thing that really drives me nuts with desire and so he tries to remember to do it when we make love.   
I bend forward more, pushing my ass back towards him; I really want him to put it inside me. He leans back and gives me a few playful slaps on my ass. I gasp and can feel my heart beat increase in anticipation. I like it rough sometimes, and so does Dean. I wonder what he’s going to do now.

As I stand back up Dean reaches for the glass cabinet where we always keep the lube in the bathroom.  
“You’re not going to need that.” I protest.  
“I don’t want to hurt you when I shove my cock up your ass.” He smirks, knowing I hate it when he gets crude.   
He grabs my hands and squirts loads of lube onto them. He encourages me to rub them together and reach for his eager cock. As I touch it Dean hisses and subconsciously pulls away so I just grab him by the cock and, expertly, lather the lube over him. He leans forward and we kiss passionately as I continue to rub the lube over his substantial cock.

We turn back around again; I bend forward getting a face full of shower spray as Dean steps up behind me. I feel his fingers at my entrance and I attempt to relax to let him gain entry. I feel first one then another finger slide into my channel. It’s tight and slightly burns and I’m slightly disappointed that he isn’t just gonna ram it in. I know he’s worried about hurting me but I want him so badly I just don’t care, plus my ass is already hurting from the spanking a little stretching burn probably won’t even be noticeable. I know that the activity coming will wipe that pain away quickly, but Dean continues to push his fingers in scissoring them to make sure I’m stretched enough for him to fit in. I surrender to his resolve.

Dean twists his fingers inside me, he knows exactly how to hit my prostate so that my knees want to buckle, bastard. He’s teasing me now. I jump and groan as the sensations rise. I can feel my orgasm beginning to build.

“Stop. I’m ready, just do it now!” I plead, panting.  
Dean lowers his face and, again, kisses my shoulder as he takes forever to position himself with his cock at my entrance. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushes in and the burn that I feel turns to pain. I pant and gasp, he’s not exactly an under endowed man and, although he tries to be gentle, it still pains a bit when he is going in. Okay I’m glad he prepared me maybe I overestimated how loose I was tonight.

We both grunt when he hits bottom and without pausing at all he starts to pull out and slam back in, forcing me to use both hands to stop from bashing myself insensible against the wall of the shower. He picks up speed and begins to really pound into me. This is what I wanted. I feel like I’m on a roller coaster as my heart picks up and I can feel my heart beat in my ears, the blood is pulsating and above that I can hear him gasping for air and grunting with the force of him pounding into my ass.

“Oh yeah, baby.” He cries against my shoulder.

I grab my cock and start to pump it in time with him and I groan as my balls start to tighten and rise up towards my cock. I feel my orgasm thundering in like a steam train.

“Oh god… I’m gonna come, slow down.” I say but he continues to pound me.

“Nope.” He grunts, “This is for you, for taking your punishment so well.” 

At this second I feel so loved and so close to him I don’t want this moment to end, but I’m not in control and before I can stop it my whole body clenches and I start to feel like my cock has exploded as I shoot all over the shower wall. Serenely I watch, as my seed disappears down the drain.

Dean continues to pound my ass, chasing his own explosion and I know he is getting there by the way his hips jerk erratically. Unexpectedly he stills and I can feel his breath at my neck as he wraps his python like arms around me and holds me still as he grunts to completion. I feel his heart beating wildly as he pulls out of me and cuddles me fiercely as he comes down from his climax. He’s twitching as the sensations recede. Under the noise of the shower his cock slips out of my used hole and I feel his come and lube drain out of my hole and down my leg to join with my own offering in the plug hole.

I feel sore both from the spankings and the sex, and wonder how lucky I am to have him in my life as my lover, as a brother he was great but as a lover he is imaginative, funny, sexy, as hell and I love him so much.

I twist my head around to kiss him again; it’s not pretty or elegant but it’s heartfelt. His arms surround me again and we stand there for a few seconds getting our breath back when he turns to me, smiles and says,

“You’d think with all this showering I’d be really clean by now.” 

“Dean” I say laughing, “You’ll always be filthy!” 

The End?


End file.
